An Imprints Change
by infinity-1317
Summary: This is an imprint story with Jacob and Bella. Edwards been gone for almost a year now and Bella has found her place with the werewolf boys on the rez. What will happen to Jacob and Bella's relationship when Jake finally steps up to the alpha position? What will it do to Bella? Crap summary, sorry i suck at it. Rated M for mild scenes. I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Edward first left, never to return, I fell into a deep, unforgiving depression. Until Jacob pulled me from its rough clutches. Jacob had become my own personal sun in my time of need. He gave me light when my world had been cloaked in darkness.

As I snuggled in closer to Jacobs side, I sighed in contentment. Even after 2 months of knowing Jacob was a werewolf, and they tend to run hotter than humans do, I still wasn't used to his warmth. I had grown accustom to Edwards cold, marble like skin. My body just couldn't get used to the warmth I always had access to. I guess somewhere deep in my mind, I was afraid that the sunshine he gave me would be yanked away from me.

"You know, your gunna have to be getting home here pretty soon." Jacob murmured into my hair. I heard him inhale slightly and relax even more. I frowned at what he said. Tonight was one of those nights where he couldn't sneak into my bedroom window, instead he had patrol to keep the night monsters at bay. Funny how I used to love those monsters like family.

"I know." I sighed and moved Jacobs arm that was resting across my chest. I got up from his bed and picked up the black sweatshirt that Jacob had thrown on the floor. I slipped it over my head and breathed in. it held Jake's scent. The woodsy, musky, clean healthy werewolf scent.

"God I love seeing my wear my stuff and liking my smell." he said, his voice getting low and slightly husky. I laughed lightly and shook my head. I looked over at him and blushed as I saw his eyes trailing down my body. Before I could react, his strong-arm shot out and curled around my waist. He pulled me back down on the bed with him.

"Jaaaake." I whined, shoving at his chest a little. He kissed down my jaw line and up to my lips. My protesting hands lost their fight and settled into his hair. His lips moved rhythmically with mine. All conscious thoughts left my head as our kiss deepened. His warm hands made their way down to my hips. He pressed his finger tips into them, hard enough to leave bruises. But I didn't care.

A warmth started in my lower stomach and spread throughout my body, leaving tingels of happiness behind. I felt Jake's tongue swipe across my lower lips, asking for entrance. Stupidly, I allowed it. As our tongues fought for dominance, I felt all my cares slip away to nothing.

Then they all came crashing back.

"OH MY GOSH. QUIL, I FOUND US SOME LIVE PORN." Embry shouted as he busted into Jacob's bedroom. I tried to jump away, but Jake wouldn't have that. He wrapped him arms tightly around my waist and I buried my red-hot face into his chest. His chest rumbled as he let out a deep growl over my shoulder.

"Get out." he grounded out. I can't believe that just happened. I was completely mortified.

I heard Embry laugh, "I would, but I was sent by Sam to make sure you took Bella home instead of keeping her all to yourself." Jacob heaved a heavy sigh and loosened his grip on my waist a little. I brought my face up from his chest and looked over at Embry and Quil, who must have just joined him. I locked eyes with Quil and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and from the growl Jake gave, he saw it.

Quil raised his hands, palms facing us. "Geez, calm down bro, you can't always have her to your self." his smirk was quickly replaced with fear as Jacob sprang up and tackled him. I sat up and looked over at the two brawlers, worried that Jake might hurt Quil. My worry soon slipped away when I heard both of their laughter.

I stood and smoothed down my hair. "Are you okay Quil?" I asked, as I peered over at the two boys. Jacob jumped off him and put out a hand to help him up.

"Haha yeah I'm fine Bella." he smiled brightly at me before motioning Embry to follow him out of the room. Once they were out of sight, Jacob came over to me and kissed once.

"Alright, let's get you home before you tempt me to keep you here the rest of the night." he said, taking my hand and leading me out to my truck.

As he drove me home, I thought about all the changes in my relationship with the pack. They all had become my older brothers over the months I've spent with them. Even the alpha, Sam. Somehow I had created a unique connection with each wolf. To me, it felt as if I had made a pack imprint. Each boy was special to me, and they all had a protective claim on me. When ever I was around them, they made me feel like I belonged with them. That I belonged on the reservation with the pack of boys that tended to drive me crazy. I still wondered where this feeling came from and why. No matter how much I dug around in my brain, I could never find and answer that satisfied me.

I was jostled from my thoughts by Jacob's hand that was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Bells? Earth to Bella." he said. I shook my self from my thoughts and looked over at him and found a hint of worry in his warm eyes.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking." I said. He smiled and got out with me following.

**Please review! this is only my second fanfic, so cut me some slack. constructive criticism welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**So to make it a bit easier for me, even though it doesn't follow the Twilight story line closely, in this story Bella is going to be out of school along with Jacob. And they are both going to be 18. If u didn't realize already, this is set in New Moon. Sorry. I just didn't want to deal with the hassle of putting them in school :P**  
**Enough of my ignored note, here's Chapter 2.**

** Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up and looked out my window to see that Charlie had gone to work. I ran my fingers over the chipping white paint of the sill of the old window thoughtfully. I remembered all the times I had kept it open at night for Edward when he came in after Charlie went to sleep. All the times I fell asleep in his cold arms. Now that I think back on it, I just couldn't understand how I found his presence safe and comforting. I mean we could never really kiss without the risk of him losing control. Edward's "losing control" and Jacob's "losing control" were two very different topics. This old window would now be left open for Jacob. This old window also always brought forth a distant fading memory of the love I once thought I couldn't live without.  
I sighed inwardly and gathered some clothes out of my closet before dragging my self across the hall to take a shower. I let the hot water wash away the surfacing memories of Him.  
When I came out of the bathroom, I was pulling a brush through my long brown locks. I opened my bedroom door to find a shirtless Jacob sprawled out across my bed. For some strange reason, he seemed to belong there.  
A wide smile stretched across his beautiful tan face and he sat up.  
"Come here honey, let me brush you hair out for you." he said, patting his lap for me to come. I smiled and crossed the room and settled between his legs. I handed the brush back to him and felt him gently run the brush through my tangled hair.  
I closed my eyes and was surprised at how relaxing this was. I sighed gently and felt the brush be replaced by Jacobs warm fingers. He leaned down and I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear.  
"You enjoying this baby?" he asked. I smirked.  
"To answer your question, yes I am enjoying this. And "baby"? really?" I had to admit I kind of liked it.  
"Well you are my baby. So yes really." I heard the smile in his voice. I leaned back against his chest and pressed his arms closer to me as he wrapped them around my mid section.  
"I love you Bells. So much. I hope you know that." Jacob said softly. His words brought the familiar butterflies in my stomach.  
"I love you too Jake. And as long as your with me, I'll know that." My voice became quieter as I realized the truth in my words. As long as I knew he would always be mine, I knew he loved me.  
But my mind couldn't let me have the peace I wanted from that statement. Because even now, is this moment, I wasn't sure if he would always be mine. He still hadn't imprinted. So it was still possible, that in the future he could be torn away from me by a stupid "connection" to some other girl. He and I had talked about this a while back and he had seemed to brush it off like it was nothing. But I knew he shared the same worry.  
I felt him tense up at my back. He must have let him self linger on the thoughts of the possible future too.  
"It's never going to happen Bells. Never. You are the only one for me. I don't give a damn about some wolfy connection. And besides, its rare. There's a possibility that it wont happen. Stop torturing yourself by thinking about it." Jacob said suddenly, trying to soothe me. He failed. And he knew it. Because this was what he said every time.

**Short chapter, I know. I'm thinking about the next chapter being the one to get things going. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I tried to make the last chapter a fluff chapter for Bella and Jacob before I had to put their relationship through the grinder a little. Don't worry though, it really wont be too bad between them. Just a little tension you could say. After things get worked out a little, I'll give a little more fluff. I know this is going a little fast, but I want to get the conflict stuff started before I try to slow things down a bit. Here's Chapter 3, I know I'm not the best writer, but I love writing stories,** even** if I butcher them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3  
After Jacob left that afternoon, I found myself missing him after about 5 minutes. I missed him warmth and his "jake smile" that always sent tingles of warmth through me. I missed him even though I knew he would be back later and be in my bed with me tonight.

I flopped down on the couch. I never realized how boring of a person I was without Jacob. When jake and I first started hanging out, I couldn't be alone. I hated being alone. It gave me time to dwell on Him. But now that He was fading like an old scar, the only thing I had to hate about being alone, was being bored out of my mind.

A light rap on the front door brought me from my thoughts. Who could that be? Angela would have called, I don't talk to Jessica anymore, and the boys were all at the rez.  
I shrugged and got up from the couch with a small groan. I opened the door the find someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Alice!?" I asked, not believing she was standing at my front door.

"Oh Bella! Your alive!" She said with relief. I looked at her with confusion. "Your future has been coming and going. Some times I can see it, other times I can't." she explained, walking passed me into the house.  
I thought for a moment before flinging myself at her and grabbing her in tight hug. She tensed in my arms and turned her head away. I let go and saw the pained expression on her pixie face. I looked closer and saw that black had replaced the usual gold color of her eyes. She hasn't fed yet.

"Sorry" I muttered. She smiled and waved a hand, dismissing my apology.

"It's fine, I just put off feeding to come here to make sure you were okay. God Bella, when your future first disappeared it scared me to re-death!" she said, taking perch on the arm of the couch. I ran a hand through my hair, still trying to get over the fact that Alice was here. In my house.

I saw her wrinkle her nose is disgust. "Agh, what is that smell? Its smells like wet dog." I looked at the ground before glancing back up at her sheepishly.

"It's probably me." I said. She looked at me, confused. "Because I've been hanging out with Jacob…"

"Who's Jacob and what does he have to do with you smelling _awful_?" she asked. Jeez Alice your killing me here. I thought she would be the one to know about her mortal enemy.

"Jacob is my boy- my best friend. And well…he's… sort of a werewolf…" I admitted quietly and saw her raise her eyebrows when I corrected my self. Even though I wasn't wrong the first time. "The boys from his tribe all turn into werewolves when vampires are around. It started a long time ago…back when Carlisle first came here."

Alice looked at me for a moment before taking an un-needed deep breath. "Well there's the cause for that putrid smell." she muttered under her breath. "But it doesn't explain why I can't see your future.." she frowned, her small face scrunching up slightly. I was still waiting for her to comment on the boyfriend thing, but it looked like she wasn't going to bring it up. For now.

She thought for a moment before speaking again. "How long have you and Jacob been "friends?" she asked, putting extra quoting on the word 'friends'

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well we've been friends since we were kids. But we hadn't become this close until a couple months ago…after…" I trailed off, not able to bring myself to say it.

She nodded in understanding, "After Edward and us left." she finished for me softly. I flinched at His name. "What about the werewolf thing?" she asked.

"About 2 months, along with us getting…more closer." I told her.

She glared at me. "A new werewolf? Do you have any idea how _dangerous_ they are Bella? Gah! I never would have left if I had known you would let those dogs become your new monsters." she spat.  
Well if you hadn't left in the fist place, we wouldn't even be having this conversation Alice. I thought bitterly.

"He's really not that ba-" I was cut off by a very mad and worried Jacob bursting through my door.

"Bella! Get away from her!" He yelled. He was over to me in a second, pushing my body behind him to shield me from Alice.

"What are you doing here leech?" he growled. She scoffed but didn't say anything about the name calling.

"Well I came here to see if Bella was alive and if she was I was going to tell her about my vision of Victoria. Which by the way I was going to start explaining before you rudely interrupted. At least it saves Bella breath, since she was probably going to tell you anyway." Alice said as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"The red head?" he said with interest. I felt his tense body relax a little. Only a little.

"Yes." she stated. I decided it was time for me to step in. I slid out from behind Jacob and got in front of him. I laid a hand on his warm, solid chest and looked up at him.

"Jacob, come sit down and let Alice explain what's going on. Trust me. Please." I said.  
"I do trust you honey, it's her I don't trust." the desperation in his voice mirrored the emotion hanging in his dark brown eyes.  
"_I'm_ not going to hurt her." Alice chimed in.

"Jacob, please." I pleaded. I saw felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

"okay Bells." he whispered. He wrapped an arm tightly around waist and led us over the love seat. The farthest place away form Alice to sit. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Alright. Explain." he nodded for her to speak.

Alice began telling us of her vision consisting of Victoria's master plan to get revenge on Edward for killing her mate. Apparently, there has been a bunch of disappearances in Seattle. Those disappearances were the cause of Victoria creating a New Born army. She has/is creating new vampires for their strength and bloodlust. That was just what connections her and Jasper made from the actual vision was of one of the missing kids leading all the other missing kids straight for Forks. With Jasper's knowledge of new borns they had brought meaning to the vision.

"So let me get this straight, the red head has been kidnapping people and turning them into vampires so she can get revenge on Edward for killing her little boyfriend?" Jacob asked. I flinched at his name again and Jacob let out a small possessive growl in response. He kissed my head and began rubbing my back soothingly.

Alice's eyes quickly flickered between his hand and me. Disapproval flashed across her face and disappeared as quickly as it came. "yes, that's right…I saw about 20 of them…If you want to keep casualties at minimum or 0, your going to need our help." she said, almost hesitantly. Surprisingly, he started nodding his head.

"I hate to say this, but I agree. We're going to need help. We may be strong, but there's not enough of us to fend them off. Honestly, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Bella safe." he admitted, pulling me closer to him. It made me smile that Jacob would work with his enemy just to keep me safe.

"I imagine you will have to report back to your…uh pack. Bella had my number so just call me so we can discuss more on how we're going to go about this." she said standing up. I looked at her closely and noticed she wasn't breathing. She locked eyes with me and I nodded.  
"Go. You need to feed." she smiled at me before flashing out the door and out of sight.

* * *

After Alice had left, Jacob and I stayed sitting for a couple more minutes before we headed over to La Push and called the boys outside to tell them our new info on the vampire that had been itching for my death for a while now.

When we told them that they would have an opportunity to kill her, they got all riled up in excitement. They would finally be able to kill the threat that had always danced out of their reach.

The only one who had stayed silent through Jacobs explaining, was Sam. He finally spoke up when Jacob told the pack about working with the Cullens. He was the only one who objected.

"Jacob you had no right to make this decision! You are NOT the alpha here!" Sam yelled, jumping to his feet with Jacob following.

"Then who is Sam? Because there's only one alpha here, and its me. Your not the one with alpha blood coursing through your veins!" Jacob shouted back. Sam's face reddened with anger.

"YOU WILL BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Sam bellowed with alpha power. Jacob didn't even flinch. He had made his decision. I had started to make my to him as I saw his body start to shudder, but Seth pulled me back against his chest. He held me there protectively as the rest of the boys surrounded us, making a protective wall that circled around Seth and I.

I didn't try to protest. I knew that I tried to calm them down, I was at risk of getting hurt. I stretched up to see that Sam and Jacob had phased and were circling each other. I cried out and started thrashing against Seth's hold when I saw Sam lung for Jacobs throat. Seth held me tighter.

"He'll be fine honey. He has always been stronger then Sam. Just don't watch." Seth whispered into my hair. I heard the worry in his voice and wondered who he was trying to convince, me or himself. I saw flashes of black, brown and red. The red was on both of them. Sam had a strong hold on Jacobs neck. I realized he was trying to force him to submit. Jacob began to lower to the ground slowly. The glint of pain in his eyes and his whimpers sent me over the edge.

"Jake no! Please! Oh goddd noo!" I screamed. Tears were free falling down my cheeks and Seth gripped me even tighter. This couldn't be happening! If Jacob was loosing his fight, it meant he was weakening. I hated Sam. I hated how he just wouldn't let Jacob take his rightful place without a fight. I couldn't loose Jacob. And I knew Jacob couldn't loose his pack. I had a feeling that Sam would banish him forever after this.

"Shhh, sweetie. Stop crying Bella. He's ok. I promise." Seth told me softly. I closed my eyes and thanked god for him blessing me with the boys I called brothers. I could never thanked these guys enough.

I saw the packs circle getting closer to us. I stretched up and saw why. Jacob had his jaws around Sam's neck in a unbreakable hold. Sam melted to the ground instantly and whimpered under Jacob. I relaxed in Seth's warm arms in relief. It was over, and Jacob was alpha. Seth let go of me only to wrap an arm around my waist tightly when I started to sway without his support. The pack stepped away when Jacob's wolf started walking towards me. Once he was right in front of me I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his fur.

"I love you." I said into his neck. I lifted up my face when he stepped back and ran off. I started to ask why when I realized he went to go phase.  
I straightened and waited for my Jacob to come back. I hadn't noticed until now that Sam was gone.

"You okay Bella?" Embry asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said with a shaky voice. I turned around to face my brothers.

"Thank you. For protecting me like that." I smiled and kissed each one of their cheeks thankfully.

"Aww Bella, you don't have to thank us. Its our job to protect our little sis." Jared said, causing murmurs of agreement from every boy. They all fell silent as they stared at something behind me. I turned around to face Jacob.

I looked into his eyes and felt the world disappear around us. It was only him and I now. I felt the hole that Edward left me, fill completely. I felt my soul connect with Jacobs and knew immediately what had just happened. I finally had Jacob forever. He would always be mine.

Soon, Jacobs legs went slack and he fell to his knees. He looked up at with raw emotion in his eyes. Everything he was feeling flooded through our newly acquired bond. Love, adoration, happiness, shock, and more love.

_"Bella...my sweet Bella_" Jacobs voice rang in my head. My eyes widened in shock. Did I just hear Jacob's thoughts...?

"_Jacob...?"_ I questioned hesitantly in my head. He got to feet right away.

"_Man this is awesome!"_ Jacob thought to me. I shook my head and giggled.

He looked down at me, his tan face softened and I saw the Jacob who had been my best friend since I was little. He pulled me into his body and tilted my chin up. He gave me the most passionate kiss I've received. It made my heart beat at 100mph. I felt tears of joys slip down my cheeks.

He pulled back and wiped them off gently with his finger.

"Oh Bella." He whispered softly. I gave him my first genuine smile since Edward left. I let him tuck me into his side as we turned to face his pack. Our pack.  
"Did you just imprint?" Quil asked quietly. I nodded.  
"FINALLY!"  
"congrats Jake!"  
"WHOO GO BELLA!"  
"Hey now she's officially wolf girl!" I couldn't place who said what as they're happiness echoed across the forest. Now I knew. This was the place where I belonged. I smiled up at Jacob and let my eyes show the love that was flowing through my body.

**So to me,** that** was the most intense thing I've ever written! Review Please!**  
**P.S. the next chapter will be about the training and such!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only have a few reviews so far, but I'm so happy people are liking it! There might be a chapter every day or so for the next week. I'm on Christmas break and have a buttload of time to do nothing so I'll write instead! Here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4  
That night after the excitement of the imprint wound down, Jake had taken me home and talked to Alice about setting up a meeting time. Much to Jacobs displeasure, it was decided that the wolves (and me) would meet the Cullens the next day at 2am. It had taken me a lot of begging and kisses to get Jake to finally agree to let me go with them.

That was 30 minutes ago. I found that it physically hurt to be away from Jacob. Before the imprint, I was just bored, now there seemed to be a heaviness to my heart when he wasn't next me. I had called him and told him about it and he told it was because of the imprint. Being imprinted made it hard for both people to not be around each other. But that wasn't the only away pain I was feeling.

The moment Jacob imprinted on me, I finally understood why I had such a strong bond with the pack. I was destined to be the alpha's mate. It was their job to love and protect me from any harm thrown our way, just as it was Jacobs job. It was also my job to love them like my own and to help lead them. Words just couldn't describe what I felt for them or for Jacob. The bonds I had with them seemed to be trying to pull me to them. A small voice appeared to say, _"go to them. Stop this pain and go_." I know I couldn't but I wanted to, no I needed to.

Sadly, Jacob wouldn't be crawling through my bedroom window tonight. He had to stay and talk to the council about the imprint and the threat of the new born army. It was just me tonight, or that's what I thought.

I was sitting cross legged on my bed trying to read _The Hunger Games_ when I heard the _Plink Plink_ of pebbles being thrown at my window. My heart sped up at thought that it might be Jacob waiting on the ground.

But when I opened my window and looked out, I found a different werewolf waiting to be let in. My heart only sunk a little knowing it wasn't Jake.

I opened the window all the way and stepped back. With in seconds Seth was in my bedroom grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Bella!" he said, enveloping me in a bear hug. I hugged him back and felt the aching pull recede a little.

"Hey Seth. So what are you doing here so late?" I asked, not in a mean way. Not that it mattered if he had a reason. It only mattered that he was here with me and the pain was more bearable.

"Well Jake felt bad that he wouldn't be able to sneak in tonight and he didn't need me so I offered to come stay with you. Man you should have seen all of the other guys, I thought they were going to kill each other trying to get to Jake so they could volunteer!" He said with a little laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along as I pictured this.

"Alright, well I was just going to get to bed. You can sleep with me if you want. I don't mind sharing my bed with a cute boy." I said with a little wink. Seth laughed and shook his head.

"You better not let Jake hear you talking like that." He wiggled a finger at me in warning, trying to come off as serious but failed when we both burst out laughing. It was so easy to be around Seth. He reminded me a little of Jacob. He could make anyone smile with his sunny attitude.

I shook my head smiling. Seth waited until I was under the blankets snugly before he got in next to me and slung his arm over my stomach and pulled me a bit closer. To someone who didn't know anything about the situation, this would look like there was something more than friendship going on between us. It still may seem weird if someone did know what was going on. But this was Seth, my big brother (even though he was younger).

I found comfort and safety in his closeness. I knew that even though Seth was sweet and carefree, he would never let anything harm me. He would put his life on the line for me, he would _die_ to keep his new alphas imprint safe. He loved me like a little sister, just as the other guys did. Like him, they would do anything for the pale imprintee of Jacob. He knew this because it's what he saw in their heads through the pack mind.

I swallowed hard as I got the information straight from Seth's head. I don't know how I read his thoughts, but I did. As I thought more about it, I didn't actually read his thoughts. I only heard the thoughts he felt strong emotion to.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Seth whispered as he felt me tense up.

"Nothing…I'll discuss tomorrow when the whole pack is around." I whispered back. I was going to see if I could do it with all of them and not just Seth.

"Alright." He said reluctantly before settling back against me. I relaxed into him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day after I made Charlie breakfast and sent him off to work, I cleaned house and did some laundry to pass time waiting for Seth to come back. Luckily, Charlie hadn't said anything about my rush. I just couldn't wait to get back to La Push, back to Jake and the pack.

I was sitting on the couch tapping my foot impatiently when I heard someone knocking on the door.  
I jumped up, slipped on my jacket and grabbed my keys off the peg. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Seth stood there in cut off shorts and a grey t-shirt. His hair was ruffled a bit and his clothes had a slight wrinkle to them, which told me he got here in wolf form.

Seth gave me a once over. "Are you sure everything's okay Bella?" he asked worriedly. I bit my lip and nodded. He sighed and headed out to my truck as I locked the door.  
_"I wonder why Bella is so jittery. I hope she's okay. I'd hate to have Jake think I wasn't taking good care of her…"_ Seth's thoughts faded away. I blew out a breath as I climbed into my truck. I twisted the key into the ignition and my truck roared to life. I backed out of the drive way and took the roads to La Push.

It had been a quite ride over. Silence stayed in the truck all the way to Jake's house. I felt Seth's worry for me and heard as he had battled with himself on whether to speak up or to just leave me to my thoughts. He went with the latter.

As I had started pulling up to the little red house, I saw the blinds twitch before Jacob came running out with the biggest smile on his face. I chuckled before I parked and got out before he could tear the door off.

He ran over and picked me up in a tight hug. "Bella" He breathed. I buried my face into his shirt and inhaled. The aching pain that had bothered me finally subsided into nothing.

_"What pain?_" He asked into my head, pulling back to look at me.  
_"It hurts…to be away from you guys.._" I admitted. He gave me a look of sympathy and wrapped and arm around my waist.  
"Thanks Seth for watching over my Bella. You were the only one I knew who wouldn't try to get in her pants." He winked.

Seth chuckled, "Whos to say I didn't?" he raised his eyebrow before walking away, leaving Jake standing with me with his mouth open. A second later he growled possessively.

"Damn kid." He muttered. I laughed and shook my head. Good ol' Seth. I became serious again and took a deep breath and tugged on Jacob a little before we started walking to the house.

When we entered I saw that the pack was squished into the tiny living room laughing at something on the TV. The room fell silent for a split second before the room was filled with the chorus of "Hey Bella!". I smiled and gave a wave.

"Hey guys…" they all frowned as I trailed off a little.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. I licked my dry lips.

"I hope I'm not giving myself power I don't have, but I'd like to call a pack meeting." they all nodded and looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath.

"Just hold up. I'm going to try something real quick." I said. I relaxed and try to push the wall in my mind down.

_"Why is Bella acting weird?_"-Paul.  
_"I can't believe she doesn't think she "has the power" to call a pack meeting. I mean duh she is alpha female."_-Jared.  
_"Damn, Bella looks hot when she calls meetings._" -Quil. I gave a small laugh at that before letting the wall back up. But I could still feel their confusion and curiousness at what I had to say.

"Alright, its official. I can hear the packs thoughts when they have emotion tied to them." I said. The room again was filled with their voices.

"What?" Jared.  
"Cool! Wait…Not cool!" Quil. Of course.  
"Really?" Seth.  
"What am I thinking of right now?" Embry.

"Is that true Bella?" Jacob said, finally speaking up. He looked at me with a hint of awe in his eyes.

I nodded."Yeah and I can like get readings on their emotions and stuff. But its different from the thing between you and I. I lose their thoughts when the thoughts lose meaning/ and or strong emotion." I explained. I wasn't really positive how I had come to that conclusion but it seemed to make sense. Jacob smiled and gave me a sweet kiss.

"That's amazing Bella. I'll be back. I need to go tell Billy and the council." He said before giving me another kiss and going out the door.

"God Bella, you're so badass!" Jared stated. I laughed and a rumble of agreement went through the group. Their happiness and excitement flowed through me and their love for me warmed my body.

When Jacob came back in, I was seated on the floor in front of Embry as he absentmindedly played with my hair while the pack talked among themselves. I heard him let a soft growl as he saw me but he didn't comment. He knew it meant nothing.

"Okay guys, and Bella," He winked at me before continuing. "I told Billy everything and he's going to take it up with council. There will be a brief meeting tonight then I'm ordering for everybody to go home and get some well needed sleep before we meet the lee- Cullens in the clearing." He gave me an apologetic look for his slip up. The guys gave their "okay".

"So until about eh…6 your free to do whatever. Come on Bella." Jacob said, going to the door. I looked up at Embry who smiled and ruffled my hair. I swallowed when I felt a slight pang in my chest at the thought of leaving them. I pushed down the surfacing need to stay, got up and followed Jacob out the door.

* * *

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the rest of the day, Jacob and I had done whatever he could pack into the hours of the free time we had together. We rode our bikes, went walking on first beach, swam…well he swam, I sat on a log and watched. After his time of thrill was over, we went back to his house and to his room. That's where the real fun started.

The minute I had sat down on the edge of the bed, he tackled me and pressed his lips hard against mine. My world had melted away during our long make out session. It felt like I was on cloud nine to be honest. Everything as perfect. And his kisses were kisses he's never gave me before.

When we had finally stopped, it felt like my insides were on fire. It wasn't painful, it actually felt really good. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My stomach had done somersaults and I had felt genuinely happy.

As I thought about it, I realized that Jacob's fire had finally melted away Edward's ice. I was finally free.  
My heart was finally, through and through, whole again. I had let go of the vampire I had once called mine, and settled for the werewolf I now called my Jacob.

I snuggled closer to Jacob and felt his arm tighten around me as he got the broadcast of what was going on in my head. He kissed my head and held me as close as possible. Only one word was said from that moment until it was time to go.

"Thank you." he whispered. He was thanking me for finally letting go. Thanking me for choosing to live instead being a zombie in the depression filled nightmare I had once called my life.

* * *

At 6:00, Jacob and I had headed over to the beach and claimed our spots around the already burning fire. I had decided to forget about showing PDA around the pack and who ever else that would be joining us, and curled up in Jacobs lap. His warm arms came around me as I wrap my own arms around his neck.

Soon, people joined us as everybody took their place around the bonfire. Rachel, Kim and I were already settled in with our boys. Seth was on the right of Jake and I and Embry was on the left. I saw Sam and Emily sit down on a log across from us. I locked eyes with Sam and returned the smile he gave me.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed. I nodded and let my self in on his thoughts, knowing they were directed at me.

_"I didn't fight Jacob because I was power hungry, I fought him because I wanted to see if he was ready physically for the position. I'm proud of him, and you. You have taken all this very well Bella. I hope you can forgive me…"_ I let his thoughts fade away.

_"You're forgiven Sam. Thank you, for being alpha when Jacob couldn't._" I projected my thought to him, unknowing whether he would receive it or not. From the small gasp he let out, he did.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't understand the powers I had. Or why I had them. I hoped that tonight, I would get the answers I needed. Once everybody was settled in, Billy began talking.

"We have been given some interesting news regarding Bella and Jacob. It has come to our attention that Bella has been gifted with some unusual powers. Before this meeting, the council went through some of the last generations' journals of the alphas. Every journal from the alpha after Taha Aki until a good 6 alpha generations ago, told of the alphas imprint gaining powers from the spirits to help guide her and her husband during their times of need. Those powers were similar to those Bella has. With that information new questions arose. Why did it stop? And why did it start? After reading the rest of the journals, we found answers. It stopped because there was no major threat from the cold ones. It started to prevent any more sacrifices like the third wife of Taha Aki's time. Though her courage was praised, the spirits did not want something like to happen again. So to help, the alphas imprint would receive telepathic powers, senses of what the future could hold involving her loved ones, and in rare cases, the spirit of the wolf." Billy explained.

After the information sunk into the circles mind, every head turned toward me. Some faces held shock some held pride. Nevertheless, every face had a smile on it.

"Man, you're going to be so badass Bella!" Jared remarked again. I smiled a little. I saw Billy give him a pointed look when he opened his mouth to say something again.

"We figure that these powers surfacing are the result of the new borns Jacob has told us about. And because the Cullens have returned. Again." the finality in his tone signal that now he was done talking.

_"I wonder how Bella is taking all this…"_  
_"So its just the alpha's imprint…that's cool."_  
_"Kim looks so beautiful today."_  
_"Man Jared was right, Bella will be badass!"_ I couldn't place who thought what but I could guess. I smiled to myself before blocking them out and diving into my own thoughts.

I mulled over everything that was just said. It gave me a warm feeling to think that I was special. It seemed silly, but it was true.

"You've always been special Bells" Jacob whispered to me. I snuggled closer to him and sighed happily.

I looked at all the faces around us. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Quil, Embry, Seth, Sue Clearwater, Billy and Old Quil. This was my family now. These were the people who I would be around the rest of my life. I wouldn't have to be anything more then the person I am now. They accepted me for me.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? the next chapter will be about the pack watching the Cullens train and everything...it will have things from Eclipse cuz I really don't know much about new-born vamp fighting :P**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the meeting, everybody just hung out a little before the boys said their goodbyes and Jake took me to get some sleep. And sleep is what I did. I got nice and cozy next to Jacob before I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Only to be woken up about 6 hours later.

"Bella, wake up honey. Its time to go." Jacob said softly as he shook me. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Go away." I mumbled. I was not ready to leave the warmth of my bed to go see the family I once wanted to be with.

"No. Get your cute ass up. You wanted to come so get up before I drag you out." He threatened. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. But I decided not to wait and see. I moved my pillow off my face and pulled on a sweater I jacked from Jacobs closet. I had just slept in my clothes because I thought it was useless to get into pajamas if I was just going to change out of them again.

"There, now that wasn't so hard." He said, walking over to the window and opening it. I stared at him confused. Then it clicked in my brain.

"I am not jumping out of that window Jacob Black." I said flatly. Somewhere, deep in my mind, I knew he would catch me with ease. But my panic wouldn't allow me to think that without a fight.

"Bella, I promise I will catch you. Hell if you want, I can get Embry and Quil to help if that makes it easier. You know we can't go out the front door. Please Bella, trust me." he pleaded. I sighed, he was right. This was the only way out of the house.

"Okay." I said. He kissed my cheek lightly before jumping out. I looked out a minute later and saw him, Quil, and Embry waiting for me. I swallowed. I am the girl who hangs out with werewolves and vampires. This should be nothing. I put my legs out the window so I was sitting on the edge while my feet dangled over the side of the house.

"Come on Bella, we'll catch you." Embry said as all three of them opened their arms for me to jump. I took a deep breath before letting myself slide out the window and 15 down. The ground came rushing up, but never welcomed my face. Three pairs of strong arms caught me with ease before I could get that low. The set me on my feet and looked at me with concern on their faces.

"I'm fine guys. Thanks." I said. Embry and Quil high-fived each other.

_"Bella if your listening, you should know that we would never let you fall without catching you."_ Embry's thoughts floated through my head.  
_"I know but I don't know. My just a worrier._" I thought back. He looked at me sharply in surprise.

"How?" he whispered. I shrugged and turned to Jacob and asked what the plan of travel was.

"Well you have a choice of 7 boys on which you can ride on in wolf form. It's all up to you." Jacob said. I giggled a little at how weird that sounded. I wondered though, if riding on wolf back would be similar or different from running with a vampire. I looked up from my gaze at my feet to see that the whole pack had joined us. Each of them was looking at with me a silent pleading in their eyes. I went over my choices. Sam would probably go slow because I was "fragile". Quil would find a way to make the situation dirty. Paul, I didn't quite trust even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He still hadn't warmed up to me much. So my only choices were Seth, Embry, Jared and Jacob.

"Jared, it looks like you're the pack-mule for the night." I said as I smiled sweetly at him. His face brightened up.

"Yes! In your faces! I told you she would pick me." He bragged. I rolled my eyes and Jake gave me a small kiss before he told the boys to phase.

A minute later, after I turned around, a dark brownish black wolf came up to me and nudged my hand. I patted his head before he lowered to the ground for me to climb on. I swung my leg over the side of him and settled right between his large shoulders. I looked around and saw Jacob was in front leading, with Paul and Embry flanking him. Jared was behind Jacob and Quil and Seth were flanking us. While Sam was right behind me. The formation they had themselves in made it so Jared and I were in the middle of the group of wolves.

_"Bella, are you ready?_" Jacob asked me.

_"Yeah, lets go!_" I thought back to him with enthusiasm. I heard his chuckle before he gave a slight nod to the boys. Then we were off.

The ride was amazing. I clutched Jared's neck fur and laughed in happiness. The wind whipped my hair behind me and sent small shivers through my body. It was amazing and so much better than riding with a vampire. When Edward took me out that one day, I was freezing and I had a slight fear that he was going to drop me. But with the wolves, I was toasty warm and I knew that Jared would never allow me to fall off him.

After I got some what used to the thrill of the ride, I looked at the wolves around me. The pack was still in the formation they had started with and I saw a couple of them look back at me occasionally to make sure I was alright. I was more than alright.

Too soon for my liking, we started to slow down as we reached a large clearing. The Cullens were already there waiting. Only one member of their family was missing. As we got closer I saw the smiles on Alice's and Emmett's faces. Jared lowered his body to ground and I got off and whispered thank you into his ear before making my way to Jacob.

_"Bella, your gunna have to be the translator tonight."_ Jacob said into my head. I nodded and stood in front of the pack.

"Hey guys. So tonight, I'll be the translator…I've some how gotten telepathic pack powers so I can help tonight." I said as loudly as I could without yelling. I knew they would hear me. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Thank you Bella. I'm glad you have finally found your place." he smiled at me. "Welcome." he greeted my pack.

"Thank you." I responded, repeating what Jacob was saying into my head. "We will watch and listen. We would participate, but I don't want to risk any misunderstandings. I appreciate that your willing to fight with us."

"That is more than enough and you're welcome. We care about Bella too and we want to stop Victoria once and for all. She's put enough burden on our families. My son Jasper," he gestured to where Jasper was standing, "has experience in this area. He will teach us how to fight, how to defeat them. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"How are they different from you?" I asked for Jacob. I bit my lip before just letting his voice take over.  
Carlisle nodded. "they are all very new to this life. Children in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight, their numbers are at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you. We may be fortunate enough for their numbers to go down since they tend to fight amongst themselves."

A rumble went through the wolves behind me, a low growling mutter that sounded like enthusiasm to me.

"We are willing to take on more than our share if necessary." I said.  
Carlise smiled. "We will see how things play out."

I put in my own question. "When are they supposed to be here?"

"They'll come across the mountains in about 2-3 weeks. We're not positive. Alice's visions seem to change as Victoria keeps changing her mind."

"Thank you for the introduction. We're ready if you are." I gave Alice a small smile before turning around and nestling close between Seth and Jacob.

It was silent for two heart beats, and then Jasper made his way to the middle of the clearing, facing the Cullens. Even though he wasn't facing me, I could see how uncomfortable he was with the eyes of the pack on him. I felt sorry for him. He looked over his shoulder at me and threw me a wary smile before turning back towards his family.

"Carlise's right." Jasper's voice was solid and strong. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's what they'll be waiting for. As long as you come at them from the side, and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?" I felt my eyes start to droop a little as I started to lean more on Jacobs furry shoulder. I gripped his fur and let my self fall asleep.

* * *

"Bella, wake up. Its time to go home." Jacob whispered to me. I rubbed my eyes and remembered where I was. I looked past Jacob who was in front of me to see that Alice and Jasper were the only ones left. They were walking towards us.

I blinked and let Jacob help me up. I kissed his cheek and started walking to Alice.

"Hey Bella!" She greeted, giving me a hug. I hugged her back and glanced over as Jasper.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." I said. "Jasper, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you for what happened at my birthday party. It was a complete freak accident. Things happen." I assured him, knowing I needed to voice what he already figured.

"Thank you Bella. I'm sorry for being the cause of the pain Edward's and our leaving inflicted you." He said, meeting my eyes. I heard a few growls from behind me at his words.

_"Knock it off. All of you._" I thought to all of them. They shut up.

"Its okay Jasper. Like I said, none of this is any of your guys' fault. Please know that." I smiled at him and yawned.  
He chuckled. "I'll let you get home, you must be exhausted. I'll see you soon Bella." he gave me a nod before walking away. Alice kissed my cheek and hurried after him. They were gone in a flash.

I felt a wet nose against my neck and I looked over and saw Jacob. He lowered him self to the ground and I got on. I got settled and gripped his neck fur.

"Giddy up horsey." I said with a small giggle. He snorted and shot off into the forest for home.

* * *

**I hope no one cares I took some things straight from Eclipse. I mostly only took Jasper's and Carlisle's explanations and such. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A day or two after the packs first training lesson, I found that it was harder to be around the Cullens for some odd reason and had decided to stop going. Along with not going to the training sessions, I stopped going to La Push. Jacob told me it was too dangerous right now because 3 more kids had phased. Including Seth's older sister Leah. He didn't want them to lose control somehow and end up hurting me. So he ordered me to stay home. I was only still at my house because I wanted to be, not because he told me to. Sure, Bella, keep thinking that.

The last couple days had been a little weird and hard. Weird because I was eating like horse and hard because the aching need to be with Jacob and the pack had gotten worse. I figured it would pass, but it was still there. Spiking up at random times, mostly when I was eating.

I was laying in bed when there was slight tap on my window. I froze. All the boys were in La Push. And Alice was hunting. Maybe Victoria had decided against the new born army and just came here to kill me now. I swallowed and heard the tapping again. Might as well welcome death.

I tip toed over to the window and unlocked the hatch, opening it up. Instead of Victoria I was greet with Rosalie. I sighed in relief and stepped back so she could climb in.

"God Rosalie, you scared the crap out of me…" I said once she took a seat in the rocking chair.

"Sorry Bella." She said with a slight smile. I couldn't help but gaze at her beauty. Her long blond hair fell off her shoulders in straight lengths. The shinning of the moon on her hair made it look platinum. She was wearing a long sleeved light grey sweater with skinny jeans that fit her perfectly. I envied how everything she wore fit perfectly and how she could pull off wearing rags.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" I asked, sitting cross legged on my bed.

She chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you about your decision of being with Jacob. Honestly, I'm glad. Not because I hate you or because I thought my brother was too good for you. Nothing like that. But because you chose to live. Being with Jacob is giving you a chance to live life. I don't know when, but Edward said he was going to apologize and try to get you back. I hope you make the right decision Bella. I hope you make the right choice of staying with Jacob. I don't want you to pick Edward because you feel bad or anything or because you think we will hate you. We understand what Edward did to you and how it made you feel. We won't blame you if you turn him down." She said. If Edward does happen to talk to me, I knew I was going to turn him down. I'd say no in a heart beat. Not just because he left, but because I have Jacob now. The love I had for Jacob and the pack, out shone everything I felt for Edward without a doubt.

"Honestly Rose, I wont pick Edward. I love Jacob now." I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad your happy again Bella. I really am." she stood up and started going to the window.

"Hey Rose?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean we try being friends?" I asked her. I had always thought she hated me for being with Edward and now that I wasn't, I hoped we could at least have some kind of friendship.

"Of course. I'd like that." she said, giving me once last dazzling smiled before disappearing out the window into the night.

I thought over what she said. I cringed at the idea of seeing Edward. Even though I was healed, I still wasn't ready to face him. I didn't know if I ever would be ready. Letting someone go mentally was different from letting them go physically. Mentally, you didn't have to look them in the eye, and say "I don't love you anymore." or "I'm sorry but I've moved on". Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if his leaving hadn't had such an impact on me.

I sighed and got under the covers. I bit my lip and sent out a message to the pack, hoping they would receive it.

_"Goodnight guys, I love you. And I really miss you. I hope things will get under control so I can come back. Sleep tight."_ surprisingly I got an answer.

_"This is so cool! We miss you too Bella. And I think we can all agree that we love you too. And don't worry, you'll be back here in no time. Get some sleep hun._" Seth thought back.

_"He's right. We love you too! Good night wolf girl_!" Embry thought.

_"Goodnight Bells. I love you so much. Sleep well, dream of me baby."_ I could almost see the dirty smirk on his face.

I smiled and fell asleep to the boys telling each other how cool this mind thing was.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was covered in sweat and my skin felt like it was on fire. I threw my blankets off me and gathered my clothes for a shower. I went across the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. As I laid my clothes on the back of the toilet I caught a glimpse at my reflection in the mirror. Something seemed different about me. I looked at my self and noticed that my pale skin tone had darkened just a tid bit and I looked a little more muscular. My arms seemed to have more meat to them. I shrugged it off and took a cold shower.

After my shower, I noticed that the ice-cold water did nothing to the burning feeling I was having. Hell, even though I had the knob completely on cold, the water felt a couple degrees over room temperature.

I shook the worry from my head and went down stairs to eat. I took out the left over spaghetti from last nights dinner and heated it in the microwave. I wolfed down three full bowls and drank two glasses of milk before my hunger disappeared. I sat there in the kitchen looking at my empty bowl in confusion. How could I of ate that much? And why was I burning up?

"Ughhh!" I groaned. I was getting so frustrated. What was happening to me?

_"Bella what's wrong?"_ Embry asked into my head.

_"Yeah, what's going on?"-_Quil

_"You know, if it hurts that bad, you can come hang out at Emily's and help her cook or do whatever girls do…"_- Sam.

I messaged my temples. One at a time guys.

_"I don't know what's wrong and it's fine Sam. I…I got to go guys. Bye._" I put up the wall between our minds before anymore could be said. I didn't want to worry them and I didn't want them to think I couldn't handle being without them. Even thought I couldn't. The pain was still there, throbbing and aching every minute.

I tried to get my mind off the boys by cleaning, and it worked. Until the house was sparkling clean. I decided to just sit down and watch tv. I leaned back and turned on _Ridiculousness_. It seemed to calm the pain inside but my thoughts suddenly went to Jacob. I hadn't heard anything from him since last night. But even then, it wasn't a real conversation. I knew he couldn't be busy every second of the day…God I sound so clingy!

"But it's not like you can help it. That's what the imprint does." said a little voice in the back of my mind. (no it was not any of the pack).

_"Jacob?"_ I thought to him, hoping I'd get an answer.  
I never got one. My mind tried to start panic by saying that maybe he was hurt. But I knew he wasn't. One of the boys would have told me if something was wrong. _(BTW, its not like a psycho voice in her head! More like her conscience.)_

I felt a stab of pain in my chest at the thought that Jacob was ignoring me. I knew he was busy, but I thought maybe he could at least check in with me.

I let a couple silent tears fall down my hot cheeks before I wiped them off with the back of my hand. He's just busy Bella, that's all. Don't take it to the heart. I sighed and dragged myself up to my room and laid on my bed.

In a couple of days, I would go to La Push. Because by then, I knew the separation pain would be too much for me to handle. I hated feeling this needy. I hated it with a passion. I knew Jacob just wanted to keep me safe, but it isn't his job to tell me what is and isn't safe for me. I just didn't understand how 7 boys couldn't protect me. I sighed again and picked up a book and started reading.

* * *

At around 5 I went down stairs and started making dinner. I was just finishing up when I heard Charlie pull up. I looked out the window and saw him struggling with a heavy looking box so I went out the door and took it from him with ease.

"Um wow thanks Bells. Man I must be getting old if my 18 year old daughter is stronger than I am." He shook his head and followed me inside.

"Well its not really heavy actually…What's in it anyway?" I asked, setting the box down on to the table.

"Oh just some old papers I need to shred. The shredder at work broke so I decided to take them home and shred them her." he said before he sniffed a little and grinned. "Is that your lasagna I smell?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yes dad. Here I'll dish us up some." I went over and piled on some lasagna on two plates and took them back to the table. As soon as the plate hit the table, Charlie dug in.

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair since we both had been stuffing our faces with the yummy food I made. I had went back up to my room after Charlie had insisted on cleaning up the kitchen himself since I did it everyday.

I slipped on my pajamas and crawled into my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and finally broke down into tears. My skin was burning and the pain in my chest had gotten worse. It felt like my chest was slowly ripping open, nerve by nerve, tissue by tissue. There was something in the back of my mind screaming at to go to La Push, that I needed them. I finally gave in.

_"Guys, I…I need you. Ask Jacob if one of you can come stay with me tonight._" I sent out my broken thought to them. Even in my head I sounded miserable.

_"I'll come. But your going to have to tell me what's wrong when I get there. See you in a bit."_ responded Embry. I sighed in relief and clutched my torso on instinct.

_"Do you want me to come too Bella?"_ Seth asked, along with a few of others who weren't sleeping just yet.

_"No, I think I'll be fine._" I said before putting up the wall between us.

A couple of minutes later there was a light knock on my window. I got up and opened. Embry swung in and engulfed me in a tight worried hug. The pain subsided just a little.

"Bella what the hell is going on?" he asked, pulling back and cupping my face between his hands.

"It hurts so much Embry. There's this ripping feeling in my chest every second I'm not around you guys. It hurts…" I whispered brokenly. He frowned and pressed his lips against me forehead. His eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Why the hell are you so hot?" He asked looking me over and pressing a palm to my forehead.

"You know, now's not the time to ask that question Embry." I joked lightly.

"Bella no I'm serious. You aren't fever hot, your werewolf hot." the moment the words were out of his mouth, it clicked. My eating, my skin, my muscle, everything. Even the worsening separation pain. It was my body trying to tell me that I needed to be around the others because they could help me. Did I think I was on my way to being a werewolf? No. I think it was just a crazy result from the imprint.

"Embry I'm fine. It's probably just some crazy mishap due to Jacobs imprint." I tried to convince him. But he shook his head.

"I don't care Bella Baby, we got to tell him. And if your really gunna go all wolfy on us, you need to be around the alpha and your pack. We all have a training session tonight so I'll take you with me. For now let's get some sleep." he said, pulling me over to my bed and getting settled in with me.

Like Seth, he put his right arm over my stomach and his left arm under my head which was tucked in under his chin. I felt the warmth radiating off him and knew that with his body heat, my body heat and my blanket combined, I was going to be sweating bullets. So I kicked off some of my blankets and relaxed back into Embry's arms. I wondered how many werewolves would be in my bed in my lifetime.

"Hey Bella?" Embry whispered.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why do you always smell like strawberries?" he sounded like he was actually serious. Maybe he was.

"Go to sleep Embry." I told him before closing my eyes, but I couldn't fight the small smile that touched my lips as I drifted off to dream land.

* * *

A few hours later after Embry woke me up, I got dressed and jumped out my window. And Embry didn't catch me. But I landed perfectly, without a sound. For once in my life, Bella Marie Swan was graceful. Though I was unscratched, I gave him hell for doing what he did. His defense?

"Bella, I wouldn't have stepped out of the way if I didn't think you could take it." but I wormed my way into his thoughts and found a hint of doubt. That was enough for me to go off on him again.

Once I was done, I felt bad instantly because Embry actually looked really guilty and sorry. So I apologized. Good going being a hardass Bella.

Embry lowered his wolf body to the ground and let me climb on and get settled before he shot off.  
Once we arrived Jacob came over to us immediately.

_"Embry! Why the hell do you have Bella with you!?"_ Jacob asked through the pack bond. Embry started sinking to the ground under the alpha voice. I took the chance to get off and grip Jacobs neck fur.

"_We have an issue Alpha."_ I watched as Embry shared the image of me jumping from the window and told him about my temperature.

_"I'll deal with that later. Take her back now!"_ Jacob ordered. I frowned and felt oncoming tears prickle my behind my eyes. He turned toward me his angry eyes softened.

_"Bells, baby don't cry please. I really just don't want you here tonight. God you just had to come tonight…Oh Bella…I'm so sorry honey."_ He tried soothing me and keep a calm voice but he started to choke up at the end. I looked over at the rest of the pack. I saw three new wolves, one a silver grey, once a brownish black and once a grayish brown. They were all looking at me, silently pleading for me to leave. It wasn't because they didn't want me here, it was because of something else. Someone one else.

"Bella?" Asked a velvety soft voice I knew all too well.

* * *

**OMG! Who is it?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He was back. He was here. In the clearing. Back in Forks. Back in my life. I clutched Jacobs fur hard. This is why he didn't want me here. He was trying to keep me from Him.

_"Bella, I was trying to keep you from the pain…"_ Jacob whispered into my head.

"I know Jacob. But you can't keep me from this." I whispered. I kissed behind his ear and turned to face Edward. I instantly regretted it.

The moment we locked eyes, the pain that had subsided in my chest, came back and was now spreading through my body like a wildfire. New and old emotions boiled deep inside me until I released them. I thought it would calm the fire in me, but it only fueled it. I collapsed to my knees screaming in pain. The fire burned through everything in its path.

_"JACOB!"_ I shrieked. _"HELP ME!"_ but I knew he couldn't. none of them could. I dug my nails into the earth below me and felt hot tears streaming down my face uncontrollably. My bones popped out of place and I felt my body start to shudder violently. I was clenching my teeth so hard I thought they might break. What was happening?

I screamed in pain once last time before my body thrashed and the pain disappeared. I started panting and felt my tongue fall out of my mouth. I looked over at Jacob as he walked to me hesitantly like you would a wild animal. I sensed his fear and nervousness. I looked up into his eyes and saw my reflection starting back at me. My eyes widened as what I saw. Instead of seeing a pale human, I saw a large deep mahogany she-wolf. I saw a force not to be reckoned with. No this was impossible. I had absolutely no Quileute blood in me.

"_Bella, welcome to the pack_." Jacobs voice came to through the pack mind. This time it wasn't because of my weird mind reading power, it was because I was part of the pack.  
_"Whoa! Alpha Bella_!" - Quil  
_"Damn! She's as big as Jacob. Man I'm smaller than a girl."_ -Paul.  
_"I told you there was something off!"_ - Embry  
_"Guys! Stop talking! Your going to make her head hurt."_ -Seth.  
_"Bella honey, don't freak out."-_ Jacob.  
_"I knew you were special Bella_"- Sam

"Bella?" this time, Edwards voice held a hint of disgust. I turned my big head to him and slowly walked to him. I stumbled the whole way there, not being used to be on 4 legs.

I wiggled my nose and scrunched up my face as I got a whiff of the too sweet bleach like smell of vampires. I swallowed back a cough and studied him. He looked the same as he did when he left me in the woods. He was wearing a button up blue shirt and khakis and his tousled brown hair was a little messed up from running.

His emotions flashed across his perfect face. First disbelief, then anger then disgust, then complete and utter shock. I winced slightly and went to take my last step to him. But I never go to because he swung his arm out, hitting me in the shoulder and sending me flying back against a tree hard. I fell to the ground in a furry heap. I heard and felt the crunch of my bones from where I landed and where he had hit me. With a normal wolf, the landing would have stung but not have broken anything. But I wasn't normal. My bones were still building to accommodate this form so I was more fragile.

The shock of Edward hitting me came before the pain of the blow. Never in my life did I ever think he would hurt me on purpose.  
A scream slipped out of my mouth as I involuntarily phased. The cold air hit my naked body at once. Good thing I had a werewolves body temp. I knew for a fact that my left arm/shoulder was broken, and maybe a couple of ribs. I couldn't feel the pain much anymore really. When I looked over at my boys' pain stricken faces, I understood why I wasn't feeling anything. They were taking the pain from me.

"Bella!," Seth shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" he bellowed in raw anger, at I'm assuming, Edward. It surprised me that sweet, quiet ol' Seth could have that kind of anger in him.

I looked over at Jake and saw him being restrained by Sam, Paul, and Jared. He was thrashing hard against there hold, wanting to rip Edward's head off for hurting me. Every single one of his instincts, man and wolf, screamed for him to kill the one who hurt me. The look on his face was of anger and pain. Anger for Edward hurting me and pain for the pain I was feeling.

The rest of the pack was walking toward me with plain anger and pain on their faces.  
I saw the Cullens standing there in shock. Edward and Carlisle were missing. Esme was crying dry tears and Jasper looked deep in concentration. Probably trying to calm everybody down. I finally just closed my eyes.

A loud roar of rage ripped through the forest. I knew it was Jacob. I wish I could move. I wish I had the strength to get up and calm him down.  
"Jacob.." my lips formed his name but only a small screech came out.

I opened my eyes back up when I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I couldn't find a reason to care that Seth was seeing me naked. In the state I was in, it didn't seem to matter.

I felt some of the pain coming back. The 3 boys who were holding Jake couldn't concentrate on keeping it away any longer. Hot tears of misery fell down my cheeks.

"Bella…Baby don't cry. I know it hurts. Carlisle went back to get his medical supplies. When he gets back, we'll take you to Billy's and fix you right up. Hey no. No stay with me Bella. Stay awake honey. Please Bella…stay-" Seth started saying when I felt my eyelids get heavy. I heard him yell something over his shoulder. I closed my eyes and gave myself to the blackness.

* * *

**Alright so this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to just make what I was going to add a new chapter. In the next chap, It will explain things more and yeah! Hope you don't hate me too much from the last cliffy**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I didn't know how long I was swimming in the blackness. Hours, days, months, or years. I didn't know. What I did know is when a light started to draw me in, I went to it without a fight. No one told me going into the light would hurt.

Pain seared up my arms when I tried to move them. Yeah not a good idea. I stopped trying to move and I flinched in surprise when a warm hand cupped the side of my face. I relaxed and leaned toward the warmth. I got a small chuckle in response. I opened my mouth to speak but a finger was laid over my lips.

"Go back to sleep sweetie." A deep honey smooth voice told me gently. The honey warmed my body and left me tingling. Who did this voice belong to? I went over that question until I slipped back into the blackness.

**Jacob's point of view-**

After Carlisle came back, Paul, Sam and Jared let go me. Not now, not today, but one day in the near future, that leech was going to die for hurting my Bella. I had to set my revenge on a later date because I had to get Bella back to my house so Dr. Fang could fix her. I wasn't going to let the others touch her. The wolf inside me didn't want them touching her. Not now.

Now I laid on my bed with her, waiting for her to wake up again. Dr. Fang said he wanted her body to heal right, so he slipped her into a drug induced sleep. Her bones would mend themselves and she'd be close to fine within a few more hours. A few more long hours.

I couldn't believe my Bella was wolf. When she screamed my name, wanting me to help her, it killed me that I couldn't do anything. The whole pack knew what was happening and it killed them too. Even Brady and Collin. Hell even Leah felt bad for her.

I needed Bella to wake up so I could apologize for not talking to her at all the past week. I had to block her out. I couldn't risk her finding out about Edward. I knew it wasn't my place to do that, but she just wasn't ready. She sure as hell wouldn't be ready now.

Both of her shoulders were deeply fractured and a couple of her ribs were broken. We still didn't know why she got hurt in the first place. She should have been able a landing like that with only a few bruises. Carlisle told me it was because even though she was fully phased, her inner body structure was still working to match the form she took on. She went from a small girl into a large wolf within minutes. Taking a blow like that wouldn't be easy. He figured that the next time she phased, she wouldn't have that problem anymore.

During her time sleeping, the guys came in and they filled the room with their concern and worry. I never in my life thought they would get so attached to her like they are. You could just see it in their faces that they cared deeply for the sickly looking girl laying next me. Even Paul had a soft spot for her. And Paul showed only to have a soft spot for my sister.

"Jacob?" Bella's sweet voice whispered. I shifted my body slowly, careful not to jostle the bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty. I thought I was supposed to kiss you awake." I teased. She grinned a little before opening her beautiful chocolate brown eyes to meet my gaze.

* * *

**Bella's point of view-**

The moment I looked into Jacobs eyes, my world stopping spinning. All I could see was him. Always him. I felt my love for him deepen further and the invisible bond we had, grow stronger. Nothing mattered more than the man in front of me now. I could accomplish anything as long as he was by my side. I realized that in this life, and the next we would always find our way back to each other. We were soul mates.

"Did I just imprint on you…?" I asked. He grinned a grin a mile wide and nodded. I nodded and felt tears of happiness fall down my cheeks.

I tried to stretch up and kiss him but stinging pain went through my arms and torso.

"Yeah I wouldn't move if I were you." he said, bending down and kissing me lightly. I kissed him back and took his hand in mine.

"I'm hungry." my stomach starting growling, making my point.

Jacob laughed. "Alright I'll go fix you something to eat." he kissed my forehead and got up. Right after he left, there was a small knock on the door before the pack piled into the room. They all settled themselves around me.

"Man Bella, you look bad." Paul said.

"You know, battle scars are sexy." Quil said winking at me. I smiled and leaned against Embry who had taken Jacobs place.

"You holding up Bella?" Seth wanted to know.

"Yeah I'm good, can't move but I'm fine." I said. I laid there while the guys talked about what happened after I passed out. Carlisle had come back and Jake had taken me back to his house. He had to reset my shoulders twice because I would start healing too fast and my bones wouldn't heal properly. Jacob hadn't left my side until today.

"Alright guys, everybody out. You can come back later." Jacob announced as he walked in with a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage in one hand. The pack grumbled before they all kissed my cheek and went out the door.

Jacob walked over and handed me the plate. "Eat up. With all the healing you've done your body needs to refuel." he said kissing the top of my head. I nodded and wolfed down everything on the plate. (no pun intended) I leaned back and looked at the empty plate. There had been food on there for 3 grown men and I just downed in a couple of minutes. This new appetite was going to be expensive.

"Wow. Thanks Jacob." I smiled and started to get up to take the plate to the kitchen but Jacob pushed me back down gently.

"Uh uh. You stay put." he said, taking the plate from me.

"Jake, I can do it. You made me something to eat, the least I can do is take the damn plate back." I protested. But he stuck to his guns.

"Bells, you need to rest. And that's what I am here for. I'm supposed to be taking care you. Just like you would me. Now stay there and don't get up. If I come back and you're not in that bed, I'm gonna have to punish you." He smiled wickedly before disappeared out of the room.

I smiled to myself before settling back against the pillows. I yawned and decided a nap wouldn't hurt me. I slowly brought the blankets up to my chest careful not to move too fast before I let myself slip into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys, that chapter was hell to write. I really was going to do more on it, but I decided to end it plain and simple.**

**A thanks to Lilithcase39girl: thanks for the idea. I think I'm going to use it in the next chapter. I just had to end this one like I did. or I wouldn't have finished it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Come on come on! Where is he? I was out in the middle of the forest looking for my Jacob. The boys had busted in the room frantic. The told me Jacob had went after Edward and he was in trouble. He wouldn't respond to my frantic thoughts to him and he was somehow shutting the guys out too. I had to find him! Dear god please let me find him!

"Bella!" Jacob shouted. I turned in a circle, trying to pin point where his voice was coming from.

"Bella!" he shouted again. Left. I started running to the left. I dodged all the trees in my path. My hair flowed behind me as I pumped my arms faster but I was at my limit. I couldn't phase, I didn't know how to do it on command yet. Damn human legs.

I burst into the meadow where Edward and I used to go to. I saw a flash of white go out of the clearing…I was too late. Edward had already gotten to him.

"JACOB!" I screamed as I ran to his broken body. I drop to my knees by his head and pulled his head in my lap. I stroked his cheek gently with tears running down my face.

"I love you Isabella Marie Black" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too. Jake no come on stay awake." I said. He didn't respond. The shallow rise and fall of his chest had stopped.

"No." I whispered, "NO!" I set his head gently on the ground and crawled over next to him. My hands fluttered helplessly around him.

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked as sobs began to wrack my body. I heard the pack run into the clearing only to slow down as soon as they saw me crouched over Jacob crying.

He was dead. My Jacob was gone forever. The person I gave my heart and soul to was dead. A grief driven wail escaped my lips. I gripped Jacobs shirt and inhaled. But even his scent couldn't calm me.

"Bella…oh Bella. Bella…." Seth's voice was a whisper.

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and take me away from my loves body. They turned me in their arms and I started sobbing again. More arms came around as I was engulfed into a group hug. Their cries echoed my own as we mourned for the loss of an alpha, a brother, and a lover.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I gasped and sat up right in the bed, ignoring the stabbing pain of protest from my shoulders. I dabbed my wet cheeks from the tears. I looked around frantically. Where is he?

"Jacob!" I shrieked. A second later he burst through the door, looking ready to kill. I threw off the blankets that were tying me down and launched my self into his arms, tears already free falling down my cheeks. His arms came around me and his warm hands started rubbing my back.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" he asked, his worry plain in his voice.

"You-you d-dieddd. He-he killed youu." I blubbered into his wide chest. He held me tighter.

"Honey, I'm right here. That parasite isn't going to kill me baby. I'm here now, I'm not dead. Stop crying sweetie." He whispered softly into my ear, rocking us side to side slowly in a soothing motion. I took deep breaths and slowly calmed down. I thought I had lost him. The thought made me cling tighter to him.

"You are not to face him without me Jacob. Promise me you wont." I told him sternly, not even recognizing my voice now. That dreamed scared me and I had a really bad feeling about it. Something in the back of my mind told me it was more than a dream. Billy's words came back to me, confirming my feelings.

_"So to help, the alphas imprint would receive telepathic powers, senses of what the future could hold involving her loved ones, and in rare cases, the spirit of the wolf."_ Future of her loved ones. This was crazy. I started thinking that there was more danger of vampires then we knew.

Jacobs eyes widened at the new tone my voice had taken on. He had never heard me speak like that. But it told him I meant business. "I promise Bella."

"Come back to bed with me?" I said, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed my nose before picking me up bridal style and laying me in his bed. He crawled in next to me and wrapped him arms around me tightly. I snuggled up to him and buried my face in his thick neck. One of his hands started stroking my hair and I finally relaxed.

"There you go baby. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." he whispered into my ear. Jacob could give me the warm comfort Edward couldn't. in Jacob's arms, I felt safe, in Edward's, I felt trapped.

_"Bella? Is everything okay?"_-Embry.

_"Yeah are you alright? You had us blocked out there for a while."_-Paul.

_"Yeah I'm fine, here, I'll show you what's wrong._" I told them. I did a run down of my dream to them. I showed them what had scared me crapless.

After they saw, I heard a couple mental growls in response. They all reassured me that Jacob would be fine and Edward wouldn't go anywhere near me. I felt their anger and annoyance at my fear. They we pissed that a dream could do that me. They didn't like me being scared.

_"Do you need any of us there to stand guard?"_ Sam asked. I laughed a little.

_"Nah, I'm good. Jake's here. Thanks though."_ I said. After they were satisfied that I really was ok, I felt them fade away out of my head.

"Have a nice conversation with the guys?" Jacob asked smiling. I nodded and looked up at him. We locked eyes and he leaned down and pressed him lips against mine. I shifted my body so I could access him better. I gripped his hair with one of my hands and brought him down more, deepening the kiss. I felt his hands travel down my body slowly, sending shivers up my spine. They stopped at my hips and rested there before he pulled my hips against him. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and rubbed it on his thigh. I pressed to him not caring about anything anymore. A low pleased growl rumbled in his chest.

"Mine." he growled before swiping at my bottom lip with his tongue wanting access. I let him in and felt goose bumps rise over my skin. As our tongues wrestled together tingles went through out my body and I wished I could feel this way forever.

Some one cleared their throat from the doorway. I jumped away from Jacob and he groaned loudly. I looked over at the door and saw Carlisle standing there smiling slightly. I covered my face with my hands, completely mortified.

"Looks like someone's feeling better." he remarked. Jacob laughed and pulled me back to him.

"She sure is Doc." Jacob said smirking. I heard foots steps coming to us and Jacob pulled away from me. I looked up at Carlisle reluctantly.

"Sorry." I muttered. His lips quirked into a small smile.

"Its quite alright Bella." he said. Jacob scooted away from me to give Carlisle room to look me over. "Seems you've healed just fine. I'd advise you not to phase for a couple more hours but other than that your free to do anything else."

I got up from the bed and hugged him. "Thank you Carlisle for fixing me."

"Not a problem Bella." he responded. He gave us a small nod and left the room.

"Do you think you could take me home so I can take a shower?" I asked Jacob. Going home meant facing Charlie. Crap! Charlie. What did they tell him?

"Yes and calm down. We told Charlie the truth. It would be hard to lie to him about you being over here all the time." he said. My eyes widened. Charlie knew the truth. I took a deep breath.

"Alright, um do you have any sweat pants I can borrow? And a shirt?" I asked, looking down at the outfit I was wearing at the moment. Which was just one of Jacobs shirts and a pair of his boxers.  
He nodded and dug in his closet. When he came up, he threw a pair of grey sweats and a small looking t-shirt at me.

"Thanks Jake." I said smiling. I set the clothes on the bed and started to tug the shirt off when Jacob interrupted me.

"Whoa! Your going to change right now? In front of me?" he asked. I forced back a laugh.

"Yes, is that okay?" I said. I didn't really see why I couldn't. he was my boyfriend. It wasn't like I was going to be completely naked. Man where did I get this boldness?

When Jacob nodded, I took off my shirt and stood there in his boxers for a minute. I felt his eyes roam over my body and I swallowed. He gave a satisfied grunt and I took that as a signal to get dressed. I slipped on his sweats and rolled them up a couple of times because they were a few sizes too big just as the shirt was. It hung on me like a curtain. I didn't dare look in the mirror.

I took a look at Jacob and saw him licking his lips staring at me. I laughed before walking over to him and kissing him.

"Alright take me home Jake." he nodded stiffly and took my hand. He led me out to his bike and we rode home.

* * *

**I hope you guys aren't too pissed! I just had to through the last chapter in like that. Give me some reviews kiddies! Peace out!**  
** -Dee**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is chapter 12 guys! I know i said to look within the week for this, but i just had to write it now! I know you guys have been waiting a long time so yeah! Pleaseee review and follow if you already haven't. i know this is chap. is short but its something! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

After my shower, I felt much better than I had in the last few days. As I walked across the hall to my bedroom, I noticed that my senses had upped. I could hear small scuffling of feet in the woods from a small animal, I could smell the strong pine scent from the trees (and Jacob), and I had better eyesight.  
I opened my bedroom down and found Jacob waiting for me. He smiled at me and let his eyes wander over my body making me blush.

_"Ooo someones getting flustered._" Quil smirked in my head.

_"shut up."_ I said. I heard him chuckle and I went back to blocking them out. My mind had been very busy since I woke up. I needed a break.

Jacob got up from sitting on my bed and came over to wrap his arms around my waist. He looked down at me adoringly and kissed my nose.

"So when your ready, I'm gunna phase and take you to the clearing where we've been training with Cullens. I'm going to help you phase at will and give you a couple fighting lessons. Okay?" he said. I nodded and took a deep breath. I hoped that this wolf thing would come to me easily.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine Bells…" He started out confidant then started to look a little nervous, which made me nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, which I took as sign that his next words were going to be about something personal.

He coughed. "Well uh when I start teaching you phase, you're going to be naked a lot. Clothes kind of just shed when we phase in them. I uh hope you don't um mind that I uh see you like that…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked everything else but at my eyes. I pursed my lips to keep back a laugh. Of course I would be okay with him seeing me naked, I mean yeah it'll be embarrassing at first and a bit awkward but its better to get comfortable now because I'm sure I'll be having to phase in front of the guys so…

"Jake, its okay. I can handle it. The real question is, will you be able to?" I quirked an eyebrow up at him. He swallowed, making his Adams apple bob. I grinned, this might be funnier than I thought.  
He buried his face into my neck and inhaled. His body shook with a small growl. "God, why do you have to smell so damn good?" He asked, tickling me with his breath. I giggled, silly boy,

"I don't know Jake, why do you have to be so damn warm?" I mocked. I pressed close to him and reveled in his warmth. Even though I was only maybe a degree cooler than he was, it still felt just as nice as it did before to feel him. I ran my hands over the large hard planes of his chest and smiled softly. Mine.

"You know, there is something else warm and nice to rub that's a hell of a lot better than my chest." He whispered huskily into my ear. I giggled and felt the heat rise into my cheeks. I slapped his chest lightly and shook my head.

"Dirty boy." I said, smiling. He just shrugged and looked at me with a loving, wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You know you love it baby." He said. I just smiled and grabbed a pair of extra clothes, putting them into a sports bag I found buried in my closet. I descended the stairs and out to my truck with Jacob right behind me.

"Bella, wait. I want you to ride on my back in wolf form. We'll get there faster." He grabbed my arm gently before I could open up my truck door.

"Oh right…Sorry, sometimes I forget my boyfriend can turn into a giant dog at will." I teased. He grinned and started walking into my back yard. I walked over slowly, giving him time to undress and shift. When I did finally get to him, he was sitting on his hunches with his clothes in his mouth. I told them from his jaws and stuffed them into my bag. He lowered himself to the ground, allowing me to throw my leg over and settle between his shoulders. I gripped his neck fur tightly and wiggled a little, giving him the signal to go. And he did.

He shot off at a speed that I knew I could be able to reach one day. Just like one day, I could look beautiful as a wolf as he did. Maybe my fur would shimmer into different hues of color when the sun was shining its bright rays on it. Maybe it would be soft and cuddly, like Jacob.

He snorted in amusement, catching the breeze of my thoughts. I smiled and started to focus on the fast steady paced _thump thump _of Jacobs big padded paws hitting the ground below us. It was actually pretty soothing. Crazy as it was. _Just think, this could be you one day. Running to particular destination, just letting the wind ruffle your fur, with him by your side forever. Edward would never be able to give you this_, a distant voice is my head whispered. And it was right, it also washed away any doubt that I had made wrong choice. This was what was meant for me.

_"Don't ever doubt again Bella Baby_." Paul said into my head. So Paul was finally coming around. Good, now I had all my boys on my side. I sensed Paul's smile before he back from my thoughts, leaving just me in my head again.

When I looked up, I realized we had reached the clearing. Jacob lowered to ground and let me off. He stood in front of me and looked down at me, since he was like probably 3 feet taller than me.

_"Okay Bella, I want you to dig deep and draw up a powerful memory or emotion. It can be anything, as long as its tied to a strong emotion. Once you have one, I want you to focus on it, and try to re live it. Make it become reality, let it wash over your body like water. Let it surround you, and consume you. Don't fight it when you feel a little tug at your skin or anything. Let it happen sweetheart."_ he said into my head.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I drew up the memory of when Edward left me. Yeah it wasn't really the best thing to think about, but the hurt I had felt was strong. I took in the hurt and pain and abandonment I felt and let it be a real feeling instead of just a fading memory. I called upon all the nights I woke up screaming, the days I would sit with no real meaning to life anymore, the way I would hug myself in fear that I would fall apart. My breaths started to become ragged and I felt hot tears streak my face as they escaped my eyes that I had squeezed shut.

_"I don't want you Bella. I never did. Goodbye Bella. I don't want you Bella."_ I let Edwards ice cold voice run through my head over and over like a broken record until the ice shot through my body, covering every square inch of me. Then an uncontrollable fire flooded through me and I felt myself shudder violently, thrash, drop to my knees. A relived scream worked its way up my throat but came out as a howl before it could reach my mouth. I tried to sigh, glad that it was over, but all that came out was a huff of breath from my white snout. Snout. I had done it!

I looked up and saw I was almost eye level with Jacob now. He gave a wolfish grin and nuzzled my furry neck affectionately. I pressed my head against his and took in everything. I hadn't had a chance to marvel in the greatness in the world through wolf eyes during my first shift, I had been too busy getting thrown around.

A million different sounds and smells swirled through my senses. I could hear the steady, rhythmic beats of mine and Jacobs heart. They were beating in sync, never out of pace with the other. Different scents wafted through my nose. Pine, grass, spring water, wolf (being Jacob and I), rain, wet dirt and the distant smells of vampire and the ocean. I turned in circle, stumbling a little with the awkward heaviness of the form I was in. It would take a bit not weighing 130 anymore. I would have to get used to being big and powerful.

I looked at Jacob and we locked eyes. He began to show me what he was seeing. I saw a large, beautiful white wolf taking in the world with new eyes, like a child would. The wolf had my chocolate-brown eyes that were full of wonder of the new things around her and even a hint of my facial features, just more animalistic of course. Her fur was a sleek white that glimmered in the small peak of sunshine that was leaking through the dark clouds above. Her paws were big, her ears were alert, and her nose twitched, taking in the smells she couldn't breathe in before. She looked quite harmless at the moment, but I knew that she could turn deadly in a split second, to get ready to snap any threats in half with just one clamp of her jaw. Everything about the she-wolf that I was seeing, screamed that she was an Alpha, a dominate wolf. She was a beautiful animal, yet powerful and deadly. This wolf, this beautiful creature I was seeing, was _me._

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
After Jake had let me see through his eyes, he decided to teach me simple things, like running and walking. Things I couldn't do very well when I was human. I did okay, well that's what he told me. The truth was, a baby cow had better balance than me. But he didn't say that out loud. Now, we were working in my fighting skills, which seemed to be going a lot better than walking.

"_Okay Bella, fighting will come to anyone pretty easy, you just got to let your instincts take over."_ Jacob told me before launching his russet body at me. Instincts where are you damnit? I focused and side stepped him. He whipped around, but not before I could lung at him and get his neck between my jaws.

_"Good, simple kill move. I'm going to have Paul come so you can fight him while he's human."_ -Jacob. I nodded and let go of him. I sat and waited while I heard him talking to Paul through the pack mind. I caught drifts of thoughts of Rachel and what he thought about this, plus, just about everything going through his head. Jacob had once told me there was no privacy, he was right.

_"Be there soon Bella. Be ready"_ I could see Paul's wolfish smirk already. Great, ego driven wolf.

_"Hey Bellllla"_ Quil thought to me, drawing out my name.

_"Hey Quil, are you coming with Paul so be my punching bag?_"

_"Hell yeah! So are the other guys. We want to see our little killer in action!"_ he thought enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes and felt a small smile tug at my wolfy mouth. I shut the boys out and look up at Jacob who was staring at me intently.

_"What?"_ I asked him, cocking my head to the side.

_"Do you know how beautiful you are Bella?_" he said with complete love in his deep brown eyes. I gave a wolfy shrug and he shook his head.

_"Well, you're very beautiful."_ he whispered into my head, nuzzling my neck, causing a purr to rumble in my throat. His chest shook was a chuckle and he licked my face, right as the guys decided to make their dramatic entrance.

My head was filled with a chorus of groans and grumbles.

_"Get a room_!" Complained Embry.

_"No!_" Quil protested with a smirk lingering in his thoughts, "_remember Embry, this is our gold mine for free porn."_ Quil sent me a suggestive wink earning a deep growl from both Jacob _annd_ Paul.

_"Shut up Quil, Bella has class, unlike your blow up doll._" Seth said, surprising me with his choice of words, but still making me chuckle.

_"Yeah! Just stick to your play boys Quil, Mr. I took my cousin to prom!"_ Jared smirked, throwing his head back and letting out a wolfy cackle. While he was busy rolfling, Quil was in a low crouch ready to pounce on him with a murderous glint in his eyes. I started to run across the clearing to jump in front of Jared, but by then Quil was already on top of him.

I pushed my legs to go faster and leaped into the air, just letting my new found instincts guide me. I landed on top of Quil and took a hold of the scruff of his neck before flinging him off Jared and going into a protective crouch in front of him. Quil looked at me funny and the surge of power slowly settled into nothing. I looked around me and saw that the whole pack was staring at me like I was some science experiment.

Before I could give any kind of response though, strong hands gripped me from behind and flung me against a tree. I yelped at the impact and heard multiple displeased growls. I forced my self up and shook off the now receding pain that was in the bruises I just received. I looked up and saw Paul standing in human form in nothing but shorts. There was a taunting grin playing at his lips and I knew he was the one who threw me.

"Aw did wittle Bella get hert? Wooks wike she's not cut out to be a wolfy." He grinned sadistically, his words in a cruel sounding baby talk. I narrowed my eyes, game on Paul.  
I ran at him with all I had and jumped out of the way of his awaiting arms. I whipped around at an inhuman speed and leaped on to his back, making him land with an "omf" to the ground. I kept my paws on the middle of his back, using just enough weight to keep him down, not crush him.

A growl ripped through him and he began to shake underneath me. _"Aw did wittle Paul get tooken down by a wittle gurl?_" I said to him in the same taunting voice he used on me. He growled again, and the game, began.

After I let him up, we went for almost 2 hours, fighting, me dodging his attacks, only getting pinned down a couple of times. We stopped when Jacob saw that Paul was about to really lose it from getting beat by a girl.

Jake also decided that that was enough for today and we all ran as a pack, home.

When me and Jake got to his house, we found that Billy had gone on a short fishing trip with Charlie, so we had the house to ourselves, which of course gave us the alone time we hadn't been able to have the past couple days.

I crawled into Jacob's bed and watched without embarrassment as he took off his shirt. My eyes skimmed down his perfect chest, to his chiseled abs.

"You know, I could get used to a view like this." I commented and he laughed, running his hands down his hands in a sensual motion.

"What? You mean alll of this?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. But you know, alll of that, would be a lot better if it was in this bed with me." I bit my lip and stared up at him as he walked to the edge of the bed. Where this boldness came from I had no idea but I sure wasn't complaining.

I pulled him down next to me, but he ended up on top of me, his arms on either side of my head, holding his massive form off me. He leaned down and nipped at my bottom lip causing my mouth to open in surprise, giving him enough time to crash his lips against mine and plunge his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues battled for dominance, which he won of course. He only pulled back long enough to groan, "Damn you taste like strawberries and cream." he kissed me again, continuing our make out session.

Before I even realized it, our little make out had turned into a passionate tango of tongues and touch. And I didn't care, I just let my insecurities go. One of his hands gripped my thigh and set my leg on his hip. He trailed his fingers up and down my thigh, leaving a fiery trail on the skin underneath my shorts. Warmth flooded through me and pooled in my stomach. I moaned softly into his mouth and ran one of my hands over his finely muscled back, while my other hands was in between us, tracing his abs. I let my fingertips glide over each mound of muscle, starting from the top down.

Jacob groaned appreciatively and started to tug at my shirt. I helped him get it off me, along with all my other clothes. As he threw off the last piece of clothing that once covered my bare body, he stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Bella," he started, his deep voice was husky and sent shivers down my spine, "are you sure you want this, or ready for it? If not, tell me now, because I don't know if I'll be able to hold back much longer with your beautiful body under me like this." he finished, strained.

"I'm sure, but are you?" I asked in a quiet voice, looking up at him with my insecurity and nervousness in my eyes.

In response, he grabbed one of my hands and pressed it against the large bulge that was throbbing against the material of his pants. "Does it feel like I'm not sure?" he asked huskily, his body now shaking slightly from trying to keep control. I shook my head. He let go of my hand and chucked off his shorts, settling between my legs. I swallowed hard and locked eyes with him, feeling more vulnerable than I ever had.

One of his large, warm hands, cupped my cheek and he rested his forehead against mine. "Bells, I love you. More than you could ever imagine. Let me make love to you." he pleaded gently. I saw the pure love and trust in eyes, and I knew right then, apart from the imprint, I could always trust him.

"Okay." I said quietly, and that gave him permission to fully take my heart and soul, and anything else he didn't already possess.

* * *

**Sooo that was a bit short, but it was a new chapter and on my part its a big yay. Sorry if the sexual stuff was bad cuz im not very good with that..hahaha Anywhoo REVIEWWW! PLEASSEEE**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The light peaking through the slightly parted navy blue curtains in Jacob's room shadowed over my eyes and warmed my skin. I opened my eyes and the imprint of what happened the night before swirled through my waking mind.

Loving words whispered in my ear, soft caresses fluttering over my skin. A few tears of the first pain rolling down my cheeks being kissed away by warm lips and sweet words.  
A small smile tugged at my lips and I shifted in Jacobs arms so I was facing him, making me aware of the slight soreness between my legs. I winced and wondered why it hadn't healed. I shrugged it off and put my focus back on the beautiful man in front of me.

His tan skin took on a light tone from the leak of sun coming in the room, and he looked so much like the boy I had grown up with. His hard, calculating features, were now soft and child like. It seemed like all the responsibility of being alpha disappeared when he was asleep and showed the boy that still lingered beneath the mask of power. I reached out and slowly traced his relaxed features, his skin soft under my touch.

I stopped with my hand at his cheek where I cupped his face in my palm. I smiled when his hand came up and settled on top of my mine. His eye lids fluttered open to reveal the chocolate pools that lay beneath them. We locked eyes and he pushed the imaged of last night into my head, making his own lips lift up into a wide smile that showed off his white teeth.

"Good morning beautiful." He rumbled, his voice thick with sleep. I blushed a soft red and buried my face in his chest, trying to hide the embarrassment that the, very vivid, pictures he was showing me, gave me.

His chest shook with a deep chuckle and his tree truck size arms came around me and pulled against his body. I stiffened and pulled my head from his chest.

"Uh Jake? I think we should put some clothes on…what if Billy walks in?" I said, gesturing between us. He nodded and we got up from the bed reluctantly, neither of us ready to leave the warm confinement of the bed.

* * *

Days passed without anything exciting, just the usual sightings of Victoria dancing around the borders between the reservation, teasing the two groups of monsters that ached for her death.  
Things between the pack and the Cullens' had become a lot better. It wasn't as tense as it had once been during training sessions. I even caught a couple of the boys joking around and play fighting with Emmett. It completely shocked me that the hate that once flowed so strong between them seemed to have vanished, like it had never poisoned their hearts. All because a war that was coming. I didn't approve of the way they made peace, but I didn't object, just as long as they weren't at each others throat, I guess I could except it. Why fix something that's not broken?

Through those days though, I didn't see much of Jacob, and I had been at my own house. Jacob had stuff to do, he had to make sure the pack was ready for anything Victoria threw at it. So I was stuck at home, with Charlie, when he was home.

That had been a bit awkward at first. We had the, "So your boyfriend is werewolf and so are you and you guys have some kinda of wolfy mojo between you two" talk. Charlie being the awkward man he was, and me being his daughter, made that conversation quite interesting. Then I had to beg him not the have the birds and the bees talk with me, because I really didn't need that. Like really. That was something I didn't need to hear from my dad. Ugh, gross.

Now I was heading down stairs for some food, my new diet sure was going to be expensive. I was at the bottom step when I finally saw him. He was standing by the door, looking as if he was deciding whether to bolt or not. He had dark blue jeans on and a grey t-shirt that hung a little loose on him. His hair was tousled as always and his gold eyes were now burning into mine.

"Edward." I sputtered with wide eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest and I started to feel the intrusion of the boys against my mind. I slammed down my mental wall, they couldn't know he was here. I had to talk to him, it was time.

"Bella." his velvet smooth voice answered. He looked so strained, and saw it in his eyes. The fight to keep neutral and in control.

I gave him a small nod, silently telling him I was ready. I went and sat on the love seat, him sitting on the couch, his body turned towards me.

"I'm sorry about…flinging you." he apologized. I smiled at that and shook off the apology. His lips quirked up into the crooked smile that used to my legs weak and a flash of pain shot at my heart. I would miss that smile.

"You love him." he stated all of a sudden. I nodded, a small smile at my lips. "Do I still have a chance..?" I could tell he already knew my answer, but I guess he wanted to hear the words.

"No, Edward, you don't." I told him softly. "I let you go, and we're imprinted…" a growl made me snap my head up. I saw the pure fury in his eyes and he bolted to his feet.

"He imprinted on you?!" he asked incredulously. I stood up too, meeting his angry gaze full on.

"And I on him. We were meant to be Edward, please don't try and get in the way." I said calmly, letting a warning dance in my tone. He opened his mouth to answer, when I felt a hard pushed against my mental wall. I stumbled a bit and Edward caught me, staring at me in concern.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked me, looking me over for anything that might help him. I pulled up my mental wall and heard one of the things I never wanted to hear.

"_Belllla! Jacob…he went after Victoria! H-he's not responding…we think…we thinks he's dead…"_

* * *

**_Dun dun Dun! And no my dear readers, this is not a dream. Bwahahaha please don't hate me too much! As always, REVIEW! Be nice though :3_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Come on come on! Where is he? I was out in the middle of the forest looking for Jacob, Edward somewhere in front of me. After Seth told me Jake went after that red headed bitch, I ran outside and shifted. I headed straight for the woods outside of town since that was where Seth said they last saw him. I tried many times to contact him through the pack link, but I was answered with a heavy silence that made my heart ache with the possibility of what it could mean.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob yell. I turned in a circle, stumbling over my own damn feet, trying to pin point where his voice was coming from.

"Bella!" he shouted again. Left. I started running to the left. I dodged all the trees in my path. The wind whooshed through my fur as I ran at an impossible speed, even for a werewolf. Almost vampire fast.

My paws pounded heavily on the ground below me as I cleared ground faster than I ever thought I could.

I burst into the meadow where Edward and I used to go to. I saw a flash of grey and red leave the clearing. My eyes then zeroed in on the tan bundle of muscle, laying in the middle of the meadow, taking slow shallow breaths.

_"Sam! Seth! Paul! Anybody! Go get Carlisle! Now! I'm in the meadow_!" I commanded into my head harshly at any of the boys that were listening.

I ran to Jacob's broken body, phasing when I was a foot away. I dropped to my knees by his head and pulled his head in my lap. I stroked his cheek gently with tears running down my face.

"Jacob" I whispered brokenly. His hard features contorted in pain and I pushed into his mind and took his pain away from him. I gasped at the force of it, but I clenched my jaw. He was bitten, and thrown around, which broke a lot of bones in body.

I looked over him and saw bones poking at his skin in different places in his body and a bite mark on his arm. It was bleeding and puffy, still oozing with venom.

"Jacob, I'm going to get that shit out of your body okay?" He opened his mouth to protest, but he just gave up, not having the energy to fight.

I lifted his arm to my mouth, and did what Edward did to me not so long ago. I latched on to the bite and sucked. My gums tingled and I felt my teeth fully pierce his skin, giving me better access.  
I sucked hard and kept from spitting everything out. Vampire venom tasted much like tequila did to me.

It was a sour lemony taste that burned my throat as it went down my throat. Soon though the lemony taste faded and all I was getting was coopery tasting blood. I dropped his arm and crawled away from Jacob to retch. I thought emptying my stomach might keep that shit from killing me.

When I was done, I wiped my mouth off and pulled Jacobs head back into my lap. I wiped the sweat from his forehead and felt tears burn my eyes.

"Jacob, I love you. So much. And when you recover from this, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to yell at you about how stupid you were going after Victoria by your self. Then I'm going to hug and cry, because I'm going to be so happy your okay." I told him, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I….love you…too" he forced out as he closed his eyes.

" Jake no come on stay awake." I begged. He didn't respond. The shallow rise and fall of his chest was slowing down and I heard his heart softly sputtering to keep beating.  
"No Jake please. Please Jacob, hold on for me. Just hold on. Please." I begged again. I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and drag me away and Jacobs stilling body. I saw Carlisle scoop him up and disappear in a flash.

At that same moment, the pack of boys I called my own ran into the meadow and saw Edward trying to calm the sobs that were rocking my body to the core.

I couldn't breathe…I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Jacob was possibly dead. Not alive. Not sharing his sun shine with those around him.

The moment I felt Jacobs life force disconnect from mine, I fell into a black oblivion of nothingness.

* * *

**Freaking REVIEW! Show some love guys and I'll put up the other part of the chapter! REVIEW! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Third Person POV-

Carlisle quickly took the dying boy in his arms back to his house, flitting up the stairs past his wife and family who were very much confused at why he had Jacob in his arms.

Carlisle put him on the operating table and immediately started pumping fluids in him along with a very generous amount of morphine. He began to push bones back into place easily, not flinching what so ever.

He was already with 3 bones, when the boys heart stopped. That sent the old, and very calm vampire into a panic. He quickly got the paddles and began to try to get his heart to beat once more. Jacob's chest jerked and jerked until finally, the beeping started up again, signaling that Carlisle had save the boy. Which was something very good, not to him just as a doctor, but as someone who also cared about Bella. He figured she would have felt him die and would have blacked out. In a way, it was a good thing, because then she wouldn't be stressing over the boy laying in front of him.

Right away, the vampire went back to work. Quickly and efficiently setting the werewolf's bones back into place so they could heal right. He then saw the bite on his forearm and sniffed it, but found little trace of vampire venom. Carlisle's brows furrowed together in wonder. Had Bella somehow got it out of him? He mulled over that possibility as he continued working on Jacob.

* * *

After Bella had passed out in his arms, Edward had looked to the pack of werewolves that all looked close to tears from the loss of their alpha, for help. Edward knew those boys needed a distraction from Jacob's unrighteous death. The boys told Edward that it would be best to take Bella to the Cullen household so when she woke up, she would be around Jacob.

So the boys shifted and followed Edward to his house. There was an unspoken agreement right then. One that made that stupid border invalid. The love for both Bella and Jacob made it that way. They knew that a petty feud from over a hundred years ago was something insignificant compared to the bond between the alpha and his imprint.

Once the small group reached the Cullen house, Edward gently laid Bella down on the couch and explained to his family what had happened. Alice nodded grimly and Jasper made the tension lower into a safe calm. Esme was very worried on both Jacob's and Bella's part, but having company with the appetite the werewolves had, gave her a nice distraction. With her wooden spoon in hand, she happily went to work in the kitchen, making more than enough for the pack of hungry boys.

Mean while, upstairs back with Carlisle, Jacobs body was quickly wearing through the morphine, making him drift in and out of consciousness. Each time the boy awoke it was Bella he asked for. Bella he wanted, needed.

Carlisle had finished with his bones, he had to re break a couple because he healed too fast, but other than that, there were no other complications. Though, Carlisle was curious on the vampire blood that was in his system. There was very little of it, but who knows what it could do. Would it give him vampire attributes? Or would it just continue to circulate in his veins without damage? Only time would tell, Carlisle sighed.

"Where's….Bella.." Jacobs hoarse voice broke through the vampires thoughts and he smiled gently at him.

"She's down stairs sleeping. She…fainted when she felt you…pass. Her mind shut down to grieve. I'd wait a couple days before you try and wake her up if she doesn't wake up on her own." He explained calmly. Jacob nodded slowly, wincing slightly at his stiff muscles.

"Can I…can I get something…eat?" Jacob croaked.

"Of course, Esme is making food for an army, I'll be sure to have someone bring you up something. Now please, try and get some rest." He informed before taking his leave.

Jacob laid there in that god awful hospital bed, his thoughts swimming. His whole body ached massively as it slowly healed its self, and his left forearm hurt like a son a of gun. But that's not what had him thinking.

The only thing on his mind was Bella. His Bella. He could faintly remember Edward chasing Victoria from the clearing before she could do any more damage and Bella running in and phasing next to him. Then when she sucked the vampire venom from his blood. That he still wasn't sure if it was real or not, because he had felt sharp teeth sink into him and he knew that couldn't have been Bella. He also remembered the raw heartbreak that radiated off her and the all the tears that fell down her cheeks. Just thinking about it made his heart hurt. But the thing he could recall perfectly, was when he died.  
He had felt himself leave his body. He had felt himself disconnect from Bella and the living world. He had felt her pain, the absolute heart wrenching pain that could put a professional torturer to shame. It was something he never wanted to feel again. He would rather break all his bones and have his fur tore off him before he would feel that again.

He sighed, and smelt the wonderful smell of spaghetti. Dr. Fang sure married a good one. He'd call her Mama Vamp. He could hear her fluttering around downstairs, making sure everyone had enough to eat, before he heard her come up the stairs.

She entered the room a second later with a hefty helping of spaghetti on large dinner plate along with a tall glass of milk. Jacob licked his lips hungrily, causing a soft chuckle to come from Esme. He tried to sit up but she quickly pushed him down gently.

"Sorry honey, but you need to stay laid down, I'll feed you." She gave an apologetic smile at his scowl. He wanted to feed himself, it felt weird to be fed by a vampire. But she was right. He needed to rest if he wanted to heal right. Man, since was he a sensible person?

* * *

3 days passed, and Bella was still in her deep slumber. By this time, Jacob was up and around, getting into small fights with Seth, but nothing too rough. Jacob had talked to Dr. Fang and got the Ok to try and wake Bella up. Both him and the boys missed her dearly.

Jacob sat next to Bella's sleeping form on the couch and took her hand in his. He closed his eyes and prodded at her mental wall.

"Bella? Bells? Its time to wake up honey. Your boys miss you, and so do I. Everything is okay, we're just waiting on you. Come on baby, wake up." He coaxed softly, but getting no response.

Minutes passed by, and Jacob was about to get up when he felt a soft squeeze on his hand. It was so soft, he almost thought he had imagined it. He squeezed back, and watched as Bella slowly opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, ones that were filled with wonder and relief.

* * *

Review :3


End file.
